Strange Tales II Vol 1 3
* Other Characters: * Watcher police * Watcher surgeons Races and Species: * Locations: * Unidentified Reality | StoryTitle2 = How Mjolnir Got its Strap | Writer2_1 = Terry Moore | Penciler2_1 = Terry Moore | Inker2_1 = Terry Moore | Colourist2_1 = Terry Moore | Letterer2_1 = Terry Moore | Editor2_1 = Jody Leheup | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * unnamed villagers * pig Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * Unidentified Reality ** Items: * | StoryTitle3 = Silver Surfer | Writer3_1 = James Stokoe | Penciler3_1 = James Stokoe | Inker3_1 = James Stokoe | Colourist3_1 = James Stokoe | Letterer3_1 = James Stokoe | Editor3_1 = Jody Leheup | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Skrulls ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Unidentified Reality ** unidentified Skrull planet Items: * | StoryTitle4 = U.S.Agent vs. the Terror-Saur!! | Writer4_1 = Benjamin Marra | Penciler4_1 = Benjamin Marra | Inker4_1 = Benjamin Marra | Colourist4_1 = Benjamin Marra | Letterer4_1 = Benjamin Marra | Editor4_1 = Jody Leheup | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Unidentified Reality ** Terrorstan Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Machine Man: Ectoplasmic & Mysterious Occurrences Investigator | Writer5_1 = Tim Hamilton | Penciler5_1 = Tim Hamilton | Inker5_1 = Tim Hamilton | Colourist5_1 = Tim Hamilton | Letterer5_1 = Tim Hamilton | Editor5_1 = Jody Leheup | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * Unidentified Reality ** | StoryTitle6 = Rogue Gets in Trouble | Writer6_1 = Kate Beaton | Penciler6_1 = Kate Beaton | Inker6_1 = Kate Beaton | Colourist6_1 = Bill Crabtree | Letterer6_1 = Kate Beaton | Editor6_1 = Jody Leheup | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * cat Races and Species: * * Locations: * Unidentified Reality ** | StoryTitle7 = The Left Hand of Boom | Writer7_1 = Dean Haspiel | Penciler7_1 = Dean Haspiel | Inker7_1 = Dean Haspiel | Colourist7_1 = Dean Haspiel | Letterer7_1 = Dean Haspiel | Editor7_1 = Jody Leheup | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Unidentified Reality ** | StoryTitle8 = 1-555-Hero: Hero for Hire | Writer8_1 = Toby Cypress | Penciler8_1 = Toby Cypress | Inker8_1 = Toby Cypress | Colourist8_1 = Toby Cypress | Letterer8_1 = Toby Cypress | Editor8_1 = Jody Leheup | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * unnamed comic book readers Races and Species: * Locations: * Unidentified Reality ** | StoryTitle9 = Young People | Writer9_1 = Michael DeForge | Penciler9_1 = Michael DeForge | Inker9_1 = Michael DeForge | Colourist9_1 = Michael DeForge | Letterer9_1 = Michael DeForge | Editor9_1 = Jody Leheup | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Unidentified Reality | StoryTitle10 = Fantastic...Before!! | Writer10_1 = Alex Robinson | Penciler10_1 = Alex Robinson | Inker10_1 = Alex Robinson | Colourist10_1 = Pat Lewis | Letterer10_1 = Alex Robinson | Editor10_1 = Jody Leheup | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Unidentified Reality ** *** | StoryTitle11 = With a Little Help From My Friends | Writer11_1 = Eduardo Medeiros | Penciler11_1 = Eduardo Medeiros | Inker11_1 = Eduardo Medeiros | Colourist11_1 = Eduardo Medeiros | Letterer11_1 = Eduardo Medeiros | Editor11_1 = Jody Leheup | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * unnamed elderly woman * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Cat Races and Species: * * Locations: * Unidentified Reality ** *** | StoryTitle12 = 12th Story | Writer12_1 = Nick Gurewitch | Penciler12_1 = Kate Beaton | Inker12_1 = Kate Beaton | Colourist12_1 = Kate Beaton | Letterer12_1 = Kate Beaton | Editor12_1 = Jody Leheup | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Carnival Patrons Races and Species: * * Locations: * Unidentified Reality Items: * Strength test machine | StoryTitle13 = Harvey Pekar Meets The Thing | Writer13_1 = Harvey Pekar | Penciler13_1 = Ty Templeton | Inker13_1 = Ty Templeton | Colourist13_1 = Ty Templeton | Letterer13_1 = K.T. Smith | Editor13_1 = Jody Leheup | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Unidentified Reality ** *** King's Restaurant | StoryTitle14 = This Watcher Keeps on Tickin' | Writer14_1 = Nick Bertozzi | Penciler14_1 = Nick Bertozzi | Inker14_1 = Nick Bertozzi | Colourist14_1 = Chris Sinderson | Letterer14_1 = Nick Bertozzi | Editor14_1 = Jody Leheup | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Puppies Races and Species: * Locations: * Unidentified Reality | Solicit = Marvel’s critically acclaimed indie anthology concludes! The best, most exciting cartoonists working today re-imagine Marvel’s greatest characters in three giant-sized issues! And with no ads! Get excited, folks. Comics absolutely do not get more awesome than this! Don’t miss out on what’s guaranteed to be one of the best reads of the year!!! | Notes = * Dedicated to the memory of Harvey Pekar. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=17411 }}